This invention relates generally to the field of protective outer gear, and more particularly to protective gloves for use in playing hockey.
Hockey is a fast-moving, competitive game involving extensive contact between players and implements. Thus, hockey players wear padding and protective gloves while playing. Because of the thick padding required to absorb repeated impact with sticks, players and walls, hockey gloves tend to be bulky, and cumbersome and can restrict desired finger and hand movement.
For example, a hockey player""s thumb tends to receive much physical contact from opposing players, sticks, walls, etc. Accordingly, the thumb of a hockey glove is heavily padded. Also, during play, impact may tend to hyperextend the player""s thumb. Accordingly, hockey gloves usually have a stiffened member provided in the thumb padding in order to prevent such hyperextension. However, the stiffened member usually substantially constricts normal articulated movement of the player""s thumb. Thus, the thumb tends to have awkward and uncomfortable movement during play because of the glove. This may affect a player""s performance.
To facilitate thumb movement, some gloves have a loop formed on the palm side to create a thumb pocket for alternative placement of the wearer""s thumb in the glove. This thumb pocket allows the thumb to move with more freedom, being less connected to the padding and the stiffened member. However, such an arrangement provides less complete padding protection and exposes the thumb to dangerous impact from sticks, etc. Also, since the thumb pocket is still joined to the thumb padding, the stiffened member still restricts movement of the thumb even when the wearer""s thumb is in the pocket.
Hockey players generally hold the hockey stick with an upper hand near the butt of the stick and a lower hand gripping the shaft nearer the blade. A typical right-handed hockey player will use his left hand to grasp the stick near the butt of the shaft. This left hand is the main hand for grasping the stick and acts to provide stability to the player""s grip. Also, this upper hand acts as a pivot point when the player shoots or passes the puck. A right-handed hockey player generally positions his right hand on the handle of the shaft but closer to the blade. This lower hand acts as the main power generator and controller of the hockey stick. The player uses this lower hand to generate power during shots and slashing movements, as well as during passing, receiving, and advancement of the puck. This lower hand is also the main controller of the player""s grip on the stick.
Because of their differing positions and purposes, the upper and lower hands tend to grip the hockey stick from different perspectives. For instance, during play, the lower hand is wrapped around the stick with the palm facing generally upward and slightly to the side, while the upper palm generally faces downward. Because of these opposing orientations, the upper and lower hands tend to be impacted in different places.
Although each hand of a hockey player has a different function or role during a hockey game and different protection needs, traditional hockey glove pairs have included symmetrical right and left gloves. These glove pairs ignore the differences between the grasping/pivot role of the upper glove and the power/control role of the lower glove.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system of hockey gloves that facilitates articulated movement of the thumb and includes upper and lower gloves that are specially adapted for their particular roles and positions on the hockey stick.
An object of the current invention, therefore, is to provide a hockey glove having an articulated thumb that is less restrictive to natural movement of the wearer""s thumb, but still protects the wearer""s thumb from impact and hyperextension. Another object of the current invention is to provide a hockey glove system wherein the upper and lower gloves are each configured to maximize their suitability for their respective functions.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a hockey glove thumb member is provided having articulated stiffening sections that roughly correspond to the sections of a players thumb. These sections are stiffened to absorb and protect the thumb from impacts and are pivotably connected so as to allow them to rotate relative to each other and articulate in a manner similar to a human thumb. However, adjoining segments have stops or locks disposed therebetween to prevent the sections from rotating to such a degree that would cause hyperextension of the wearer""s thumb. At each junction, a section that is closer to the tip of the thumb overlaps an adjoining base section. A notch is formed in the base section and an extension extends from this base section beyond the notch. The tip segment overlaps this extension of the base segment, wherein the pivot point is disposed. Accordingly, the tip is rotatable relative to the base section. However, this rotation is only possible in the rotational direction facilitating normal, articulated thumb movement similar to that incurred when closing a fist. If the tip section is rotated in an opposite direction (i.e., a direction towards hyperextension of the thumb), then the tip section will contact a stop formed by the notch in the base section. This stop prevents further rotation of the tip section in that direction.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a hockey glove system comprising upper and lower gloves that are asymmetric from each other. The upper glove""s main roles are to protect the player""s hand, help the player grasp the stick near its butt end, and provide stability and a pivot point for shots and slashing motions, etc. The lower glove""s main roles are to protect the player""s hand while grasping the hockey stick along the shaft but closer to the blade, and provide power and control when the player shoots, slashes, passes, catches or otherwise advances the puck.
To facilitate improved control and minimize padding interference with a player""s grip or hand movement, the lower glove is arranged so that the last two fingers, i.e., the pinky and ring fingers of the hockey player""s hand, are kept together in one finger gusset of the control glove. Thus, the control glove is considered a three-fingered glove, the pinky and ring fingers being disposed together in one glove finger. The upper glove, on the other hand, facilitates use of all of the player""s fingers to maximize the player""s grasp over that portion of the stick, and thus maximize stability of grip. Accordingly, the grasp glove has four fingers.
Because the upper and lower hands tend to grip the hockey stick in a somewhat different manner, the palm reinforcement strips of each glove also differ according to function. In the upper glove, the palm strip extends generally diagonally across the palm from the index finger to the outside base of the palm. In the lower glove, the palm reinforcement strip extends generally perpendicularly to the fingers.
The upper and lower gloves preferably have differing padding arrangements. The upper glove, which generally grasps the hockey stick with the palm facing downward and requires forward movement of the wrist to facilitate its role as a pivot point, is heavily padded along the cuff on the outer wrist to protect the hand and wrist, but lightly padded on the palm side of the wrist to facilitate the pivoting motion. The lower glove, which generally grasps the hockey stick with the palm facing upward, is heavily padded along the cuff along the palm side and base of the thumb. Thus, the most vulnerable areas are more heavily padded.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a hockey glove comprising a palm, a protective back extending over the palm, a thumb portion, and a plurality of finger gussets. The back has at least one foam segment adapted to provide padding for a wearer""s hand disposed within the glove. The thumb portion has a base communicating with the palm and the back. The finger gussets are adapted to accommodate the wearer""s fingers. At least one of the finger gussets is adapted to accommodate more than one finger.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the above hockey glove is combined with a second hockey glove having a separate finger gusset for each of the wearer""s fingers.
In accordance with a still further aspect, the present invention provides a hockey glove system comprising an upper and lower glove. Each glove comprises a palm and a protective back extending over the palm. The protective back has at least one foam segment adapted to provide padding for a wearer""s hand disposed within the glove. The upper and lower gloves have asymmetrical construction relative to each other. The lower glove includes means for grasping a hockey stick in a manner to emphasize enhancement of stick control. In a still further aspect, the upper glove includes means for grasping a hockey stick in a manner to emphasize enhancement of the upper glove""s pivot-point function.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a hockey glove is provided having a thumb member. The thumb member is padded and comprises a rigid articulating skeleton. The skeleton comprises at least two sections pivotably joined together. The sections are adapted to be rotatable relative to each other to allow rotation between a closed position and an open position. A stop is provided to prevent rotation in an open direction beyond the open position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a hockey glove is provided having a thumb member. The thumb member is padded and comprises a rigid articulating skeleton. The skeleton comprises at least two sections pivotably joined together. The sections are adapted to be rotatable relative to each other to allow rotation between a closed position and an open position. Locking means is provided for preventing rotation of the sections in an open direction beyond the open position.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.